


Fluidity

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: But With Angst, Genderbending, Other, Porn Without Plot, Spells Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Loki turns himself into a woman, it is by mistake. With the way Thor reacts, Loki learns not to mind making this particular mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluidity

**Author's Note:**

> While Loki has turned himself physically female in this, he is still male-identifying, so he gets male pronouns too.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [Mizzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy) and Schompie for their help with this. ♥

Of all the mistakes Loki can make when experimenting with his magic, this is not the most distressing possibility. He’d found an old tome in the royal library, its pages worn and the ink faded, about shape shifting. Of course Loki had tried it, filling in the gaps with his own knowledge. He’d intended a minor change in his appearance. This is nothing like what he had expected.

The reflection in his gilded, full-length mirror is very similar to what he is used to. The same black hair, the same green eyes. His body, however, is very different. He has curves; round hips, a slender waist and… breasts. Not as voluptuous as some of the women, but his chest is definitely nowhere near as flat as he is used to.

His features are softer, the look of surprise on his face familiar but somehow fundamentally different. He raises a hand to his cheek, finding that his fingers have grown slender—even more so than usual—and drops them to his sides with a small frown.

He stares at the mirror without moving for a full five minutes before his curiosity wins out. He undresses himself, leaving his clothes folded on his bed before returning to the mirror. His gaze is more critical this time; it might have been an accident to change form this way, but that’s certainly no excuse to do it _poorly_.

Satisfied with what he sees, Loki reaches for a light wrap to ward off the cold. He’s barely got it around his shoulders when his door opens.

“Loki, have you—” It’s Thor, stopping short at the sight before him. A range of emotion flickers across his face; confusion, betrayal, hurt, anger, then confusion again. Thor immediately averts his gaze. “I apologise, I was looking for—”

“Thor,” Loki calls, and his voice is higher pitched than normal. He considers what Thor must see; a nameless woman, mostly naked in Loki’s room and seeming perfectly at ease. Thor’s balled fists immediately make sense. “Brother.”

Thor looks up sharply, his brows drawn together. “What did you call me?”

“Thor,” Loki repeats, calmly this time. “It’s me.”

“What…” Thor takes a step closer, his gaze dropping to Loki’s breasts before quickly looking back up. “Is this some kind of trick?”

“If only it were,” Loki mutters. “It was an accident. I was trying some old magic. I’m afraid it did not go according to plan.”

“Prove it,” Thor challenges. “Prove that you are my brother.”

Loki rolls his eyes, even though he hadn’t expected anything different. “When we were children, you would crawl into my bed because you didn’t like to be alone. When we grew older, you would crawl into my bed for entirely different—”

“Yes, that’s enough,” Thor interrupts, looking embarrassed as he always does when Loki mentions the true nature of their relationship. To Thor, what they have is secretive and almost sacred, his feelings for Loki so strong that he cannot hold them back. Loki has simply accepted their relationship as part of who he is; he is an Asgardian, he is a skilled sorcerer, and he is Thor’s.

Loki’s only reply is a small twitch of his lips. Thor’s attempts to ignore the way they are drawn to each other are amusing and frustrating in equal parts. Thor seems to understand; his expression softens into something apologetic. 

“Can you change back?”

Loki frowns, shaking his head. “I need to study the text further. Changing form to this extent was a mistake, I will have to be careful if I am to change back.”

“Does anybody know?”

“Nobody but you,” Loki replies, already thinking of the reaction he would receive if word was to spread. The sheer humiliation of it, all of Asgard laughing at his foolish mistake… 

His expression must darken because Thor hastily says, “I will not tell a soul.”

“And I will stay in here until I have found a way to reverse the spell,” Loki replies, and with a smirk, he adds, “Of course, I am also _extremely_ curious to explore this form. You’re more than welcome to stay and help me, if you’d like.”

Thor’s face reddens and he turns away, but not before his gaze travels down the length of Loki’s body and back up again. 

“I do not think that is wise.”

“Of course, and there are none wiser than you,” Loki replies dryly, adjusting the wrap on his shoulders to sit more comfortably. He doesn’t miss the way his movement draws Thor’s attention. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

•

The entire day passes by with no sign of Thor. Loki is unconcerned. He enjoys his solitude, learning magic that is far more interesting than anything he’d learn from a spellmaster.

In fact, Loki goes undisturbed until the middle of the night. He’s sitting up in bed, idly reading, when he hears a soft sound on the other side of his door. Lifting his head, he listens carefully before turning back to his book with a small smile.

By the time the door actually opens, Loki has made it through two more pages. He looks up with a smile, not even bothering to feign surprise.

“Thor. Had you spent any longer hesitating outside my door, I’m sure somebody would have grown suspicious.”

The candles that light the room give everything a warm glow, but Thor’s cheeks are clearly red even beyond that. He stands by Loki’s shut door, as if he is here against his own will. Loki knows better.

“Don’t just stand there.” With a sigh, Loki gets out of bed and walks towards him.

Thor immediately tenses. Loki smiles; when he’d conjured clothes for himself, he’d chosen something made of thin material that would cling to his form. The material is so light that it barely counts as clothing at all. “Loki…”

“Oh, please,” Loki mutters, letting his irritation win out. “You are here for one reason, and I doubt that you’ve snuck into my room in the middle of the night to ask about my day.”

“Well, how was it?” Thor asks with a self-deprecating smile.

“I spent it wondering when you’d show up,” Loki replies, walking towards Thor until they are nearly chest to chest. He lifts himself onto his toes, turning his head to whisper into Thor’s ear, “I wondered how much it was burning you up inside, wanting to touch, to explore…”

“Loki,” Thor groans, large, warm hands settling on Loki’s waist.

“Tell me, Thor. Did you spend the day imagining how different this would feel? Or how familiar? How wet do you think you can make me, Brother? Have you thought of any of this?”

“Yes,” Thor growls, capturing Loki’s lips in a hard, claiming kiss. “Damn you, it is all I have thought about this day.”

“Then why waste our time?” Loki asks, wrapping his fingers around Thor’s wrists. “I’ve been here, waiting for you. I’m already so wet for you, Thor. You can feel it for yourself.”

Thor doesn’t resist as Loki pulls his wrist, guiding a hand past the thin material of his clothes, down between his legs. They rest their foreheads against one another as Thor curls his fingers into the wet heat, and they both let out shuddering sighs.

“See?” Loki’s voice is breathy as Thor rubs his fingers back and forth. With a small laugh, Loki digs his fingers into Thor’s shoulders. “It’s so much better when you give in.”

“Gods,” Thor mutters, kissing Loki before leaning back to drink in the sight before him. “Look at you.”

Loki’s nipples are stiff, clearly visible through his clothes and Thor dips his head to fasten his lips around one.

“Ahh, _Thor_.” Loki’s fingers tangle in Thor’s hair. He bites his lip, as though the action will let him reclaim his words, but Thor is looking up, a pleased look on his face.

“You’re always so quiet when we’re together,” Thor murmurs. He reaches between Loki’s legs again, sliding a finger inside, and grins at the way Loki’s breath catches. “You haven’t learned to hide your pleasure in this form. I like it.”

“I doubt you need me to feed your ego any further,” Loki snaps, looking away. As much as he wants to, it is impossible to properly glare at Thor when he’s withdrawing his finger so carefully, thumb brushing light circles over the warm folds of skin.

“Do you think that is why I want to hear you?” Thor asks, kissing the corner of Loki’s mouth and then his neck. “I only want to know that you enjoy this as much as I do.”

“I’m not the one who denies this when we’re apart,” Loki mutters.

“You know why I do it,” Thor says, his expression apologetic. He rests their foreheads together and sighs. “I know that you hate it, but please understand—”

“I understand,” Loki interrupts, unwilling to listen to Thor’s excuses and even more impatient to get back to what they were doing. “You’re lucky that you make it up to me so well.”

This brings a smile to Thor’s face, which is infinitely better than his frown. “Is that what you call it, now?”

Wrapping his arms around Thor’s shoulders, Loki smiles in return. “It doesn’t matter what I call it, you know what to do.”

“That I do,” Thor murmurs, sliding his hands down Loki’s sides and lifting him up. Loki wraps his legs around Thor, kissing and nipping his lips. They’d agreed a long time ago that marking each other where others can see is too risky. Loki knows that Thor’s kiss-swollen mouth will be back to normal by sunrise, but that’s enough for him.

Thor puts Loki down on his bed, their mouths chasing each other as Loki lies back. Thor leans over Loki, sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing him breathless. It’s nowhere close to enough; Loki pulls him down, eager to feel Thor’s weight on him, to have Thor’s larger form cage him in.

“You know I hate it when you treat me delicately,” Loki whispers, brushing his teeth over Thor’s earlobe, “and I know that you love to have me beneath you.”

Thor’s hand tightens its grip on Loki’s waist before he sits up, straddling Loki’s slender form. His breaths are already coming as quiet pants and Loki smirks, gazing up at him.

“What are you waiting for?”

Thor shakes his head. “As much as you resemble your usual self, this form still looks different. I am yet to adjust.”

Linking his legs around Thor’s, Loki pushes himself up to sit. He takes Thor’s face in his hands and holds his gaze.

“You can pretend I’m not me. If that is what you want.”

Thor shakes his head firmly. “No. That is unacceptable.”

Loki can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. Thor’s erection is obvious from the way his pants bulge and Loki cups it, squeezing gently. “Your mind might be struggling to comprehend this, but your body is doing perfectly fine.”

Thor buries his face against Loki’s neck with a sigh as he is stroked, slowly, precisely. Loki knows exactly what Thor likes, having discovered most of it for him in the first place. It isn’t long before Thor’s hips are jerking into Loki’s touch, his hands clenching and unclenching on Loki’s arm as his desire for release wars with his desire to make this last for longer.

“Just look at you,” Loki whispers, unfastening Thor’s pants with one hand as the other continues stroking. “You are so easy to please, I don’t even need to undress you first. You must be so wound up from thinking about this all day, imagining the ways I’d let you take me. Aren’t you, Thor? I’m slightly smaller in this form; all the better for you to pin me to the bed and have your way with me.”

“Loki.” Thor’s entire body jerks as skin meets skin, Loki’s long fingers wrapping around the girth of Thor’s cock. There’s a steady stream of pre-come leaking from the tip and Thor throws his head back with a quiet moan as Loki swipes his thumb over it, smearing it everywhere. He rocks his hips into Loki’s touch more insistently now, mindlessly mouthing at the jut of his collarbone. 

“Come on,” Loki urges, stroking faster. He can feel his blood pounding in time with his heartbeat, his own desire insistent between his legs. He slides himself closer to Thor, until there is no space between them at all. He can feel Thor’s erection between his legs and they both roll their hips. It’s all Thor needs; his grip on Loki tightens until it is nearly painful, his mouth falling open with a low moan as he releases all over himself and Loki’s hand. 

“There,” Loki breathes with a satisfied smile, “that was—”

Thor doesn’t let him finish, surging forward and claiming Loki’s lips in a bruising kiss. He moves with such force that Loki is pushed back down onto his back and there is no hesitation in the way Thor lies on top of him this time. They kiss and kiss, tongues sliding against each other, as Thor pulls the light wrap off Loki’s shoulders, lifting them both up just long enough to pull the garment away entirely, letting it drop to the floor. 

Taking Loki’s breasts into his hands, Thor squeezes them gently, fingers circling around the nipples. Loki immediately arches into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. “ _Ah_.”

“Louder,” Thor whispers, kissing Loki. “I want to hear you.”

“Do you want us to be caught?” Loki replies. 

“You have a point,” Thor murmurs, and he looks so unhappy that Loki takes pity on him.

“I learned a spell today,” he begins, pushing Thor far enough away that he can concentrate properly. He turns his palm upward and smiles with satisfaction at the shimmer of magic along the surface of the ceiling and the walls around them. Dropping his gaze to Thor, who is watching him patiently, Loki grins. “It blocks sound—nobody outside will hear anything in here. Are you happy now?”

Thor’s answering smile says enough. He presses his lips to Loki’s neck, kissing his way back down to suck one of the nipples into his mouth, his fingers toying with the other. Loki gasps quietly as Thor’s tongue flicks over the sensitive nub, a soft sound escaping his mouth unbidden.

Humming in approval, Thor sucks harder, his fingers pinching just enough to hurt. Loki loves it, and even if he won’t say as much in words, his moan tells Thor enough.

In his male form, Loki’s nipples are never quite this sensitive. Of course it feels good when Thor pays attention to them, but it never has Loki wrapping his legs around his brother, urging him closer, wordlessly asking him for more. Not like he is now.

“Thor. Thor, please, I want—”

Switching to the other nipple, Thor kisses and licks and sucks until Loki is cursing under his breath, fingers digging into the sheets. With a look of pure adoration, Thor kisses lower, across Loki’s stomach, moving further down on the bed.

Loki immediately realises what is coming next and it takes all his will-power to allow Thor to go at his own pace instead of urging him on. Thor’s hands are large, their grip firm where they hold onto Loki’s thighs, spreading them. Loki grabs a pillow, stuffing it under his head so he can watch more comfortably. Thor glances up at him for a moment, but knows better than to stop and ask for permission. The first touch of Thor’s tongue to the outer lips of Loki’s pussy is tentative, but it’s enough. Loki sucks in a deep breath, burying his fingers in Thor’s hair. Thor is slow and gentle, tracing the folds of skin over Loki’s entrance with his tongue. Such care would normally have Loki scowling and protesting, but it feels good to be subject to such attention. Thor’s tongue moves up and down in broad licks before he licks his way up again, lips fastening around Loki’s clit.

Loki immediately grunts, his fingers tightening in Thor’s hair. This is an entirely new sensation and he doesn’t know how to deal with it, especially when Thor is flicking his tongue back and forth across that small nub. Loki turns his face into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, only to have them fly open once again at the feeling of Thor’s finger gently rubbing across his entrance. 

“You like this,” Thor murmurs, sounding pleased. His lips and beard are damp from Loki’s juices, as is the finger that is still teasing him. Before dipping his head back down, Thor says, “I want to hear just how much. I will have you scream for me, Loki. Me, and no one else.”

Then Thor is licking into him once again, as one of his thick fingers pushes its way inside. Loki can only imagine how it will feel with Thor’s cock inside him, and the thought makes his entire body shiver with anticipation. Thor slowly draws his finger back out before pushing it in again, setting a slow, steady rhythm that acts as a counterpoint to the way his tongue is flicking over Loki’s clit.

“Ahh Thor, yes, _yess_.” Loki is arching again, his hips lifting off the bed. Thor doesn’t move away from him once, simply following Loki’s movements. Loki’s thighs settle on Thor’s shoulders, his head falling back as the small cries that escape him grow louder and higher-pitched. He’s digging his fingers into the bed sheets, his entire body trembling, and Thor withdraws his finger, pushing his tongue into Loki instead.

Loki cries out Thor’s name, his eyes flying open with the sudden need to _watch_. Thor continues to lap at him greedily, tongue delving into Loki until the overstimulation has him jerking away from the touch. When Thor finally pulls away, gently placing Loki’s legs back down on the bed, they’re both covered in sweat. Loki is panting heavily, his chest heaving with every breath.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Thor murmurs, his eyes soft and affectionate.

“I should be saying that of you,” Loki replies, reaching out to touch Thor’s cheek. He strokes his thumb across Thor’s beard, where it is damp, and pulls him down into a kiss.

The taste of himself on Thor’s tongue is—different. Not the way it normally tastes, but pleasant all the same, with the knowledge that Thor tastes of _him_ , and nobody else.

“What I would give,” Thor declares, “to have you this vocal all the time.”

“Hm, yes, I can tell that you rather enjoy it.” Loki smirks, sliding a hand between their bodies to where Thor is hard once again.

Thor sighs as Loki strokes him, eyes sliding shut. He presses Loki harder against the bed—probably without even realising he’s doing it—his breaths growing shallower.

“You want more,” Loki murmurs, spreading his legs, guiding Thor’s cock to where they both want it. “You’re so greedy tonight, aren’t you?”

“ _I’m_ the greedy one?” Thor grins. He grips the base of his cock, positioning it against Loki’s entrance. “Are you sure of that?”

Loki grinds down, letting out a breathy moan as he feels the head of Thor’s cock pressing its way inside. “Come on, Brother. I thought you were going to make me scream.”

With a low growl, Thor thrusts into him. It feels entirely different, not needing to be prepared beforehand, his body allowing Thor inside with less resistance. Loki exhales loudly when Thor is in to the hilt, the different angle meaning their faces are closer. He can feel Thor’s careful breaths against his skin and pulls him into a kiss.

As he always does, Thor starts off slowly. His thrusts are measured as he holds back, waiting for Loki to adjust. This time, Loki has no intention of being patient. He wraps his legs around Thor, keeping him close and thankfully, Thor understands. He holds Loki’s hips, picking up speed

“Harder,” Loki gasps, pressing himself even closer to Thor, as if to pull him in even deeper. “I don’t want you to be gentle with me.”

Thor moans at this and obeys, the bed rocking beneath them. One of Thor’s hands go back up to Loki’s breast and the cry comes unbidden, the mixture of sensations all too foreign and overwhelming for Loki to hold back. He turns his face away as he moans and Thor, so very clever when it suits him, immediately understands and begins sucking on Loki’s other breast.

“Thor!” Loki knows that there is no way Thor will stop now that he’s learned how to draw out these moans. Normally, Loki would hate having any weakness exploited—even like this—but he can think of none of that right now. The way Thor is fucking him is rough, claiming, and just right. Thor must realise that nobody else will have Loki, _never_ like this, and the thought has Loki moaning breathlessly too, sliding his hand down to feel where they are joined.

“ _Loki_.” Thor sounds just as wrecked as he does, his hair dishevelled and damp with sweat. His thrusts are growing erratic in the way that Loki knows to mean that he is close.

“Just like that,” Loki murmurs, rolling his hips against Thor’s, wanting more. “Come on, yes, _yes_.”

Thor thrusts harder, desperately, until all Loki can say is _Thor_ and _yes_. Then Loki is coming, Thor’s name on his lips, his cry so loud that it echoes against the magical barrier in the room. He can feel himself clenching around Thor and it draws out a long, loud moan from his brother. All it takes is a few more thrusts and then Thor is coming too. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Loki gasps, dazed. They remain where they are for a long moment before Thor finally pulls away. Loki shuts his eyes as he feels Thor’s release dribbling down his thigh, opening them again when he feels Thor’s hand wiping it away.

“I apologise,” Thor says softly, kissing Loki’s shoulder while cleaning him with the corner of the bed sheet. “Perhaps I should have pulled away before…”

“Nonsense,” Loki cuts him off, pulling him closer for a proper kiss. “I do not mind. This feels… intimate. Good.”

“Does it,” Thor murmurs wonderingly, his fingers absently stroking Loki’s collarbone. It’s such an affectionate action that Loki sits up, pushing Thor away. He still doesn’t know what to do with the sudden surges of possessiveness he feels with Thor, wanting to keep his brother to himself and share him with nobody else.

“Loki?” Thor’s voice is gentle, his hand light on Loki’s back.

“Stay with me,” Loki requests, looking at the wall as he speaks. “Sleep here tonight.”

Thor barely ever agrees to this request; he needs to wake early to ensure he can sneak back into his own room before being caught. But he doesn’t even pause to think this time, pulling Loki into his arms, kissing him, murmuring, “Of course.”

With a nod, Loki allows Thor to settle them both on the bed. He smiles, enjoying the heavy, solid feeling of Thor’s arm across his chest, the warmth of their mingled breath. 

“If I were a woman,” Loki begins, wetting his lips before continuing, “and we were unrelated… we could always have this.”

Thor curls against him, a tired smile on his face. “Well, until you have found the counter-spell you need, perhaps we can pretend.”

“Perhaps,” Loki murmurs, letting exhaustion claim him.

Thor doesn’t necessarily need to know the truth, that Loki had already found the spell he needs, earlier that afternoon. Just a few more days, Loki thinks to himself. They can pretend.


End file.
